Save Me
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Sam and Steve were childhood sweethearts, Steve left for the Navy, Sam's family left for California. 15 years later the two are reunited. Steve is with Lyn and Sam has a boyfriend which Steve instantly takes a dislike too. When Steve notices bruises on Sam he becomes determined to save her from her abusive boyfriend despite her denying its him. Can he save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

A small yawn passing his lips, Steve drove back to the McGarrett household. He was exhausted. It had been a long night and he just wanted to get home and crash for a few hours. He wasn't expecting to be working on a case all through the night, but time just got the best of them and it was morning before they knew it. It had gone eight in the morning by the time they had all managed to get out of the palace. They all needed to just get home and re-fuel for a few hours.  
Turning the final corner into his street, a sigh passed his lips seeing a moving van blocking the road. He didn't need this right now. He just wanted to go home to bed. Driving as far down as he could he then frowned slightly noticing it was the house next to his that people were moving in to. He didn't even notice that it was up for sale. He hardly saw the neighbours and he didn't remember seeing a sale sign up. Cutting the engine of his truck he climbed out and headed over to the van, slipping his keys into his pocket. "Hey buddy any chance you could move this so I can get passed?" He asked looking to one who he presumed was in charge.

The guy looked to him. "Sure. We will move it when we've got the last few things out." He simply told him before looking back down to his clip board.

Steve frowned a little before looking into the van before looking back to the guy. "Seriously? You have still loads to get out." He told him as he watched two guys bringing a mattress out. Everything left in the van was at least a two man job.

The guy rolled his eyes once more and looked to Steve and sighed. "Look mate we're on a tight schedule. We have another pick up in about two hours so haven't got time to move the van. Just park somewhere else for now."

Steve clenched his jaw as he looked to him. "Look mate. I'm really not in the mood. If you were on that much of a tight schedule you'd actually be helping instead of looking important with your stupid clipboard. Just move your van so I can…"

"Is there a problem?" Came a woman's voice interrupting Steve.

"As a matter of fact…" He began as he turned around before his mouth dropped seeing the woman in front of him. A woman he never thought he would ever see again. "Sam Walker…" He whispered looking her up and down. "Oh my god…"

"Steve McGarrett. Forever causing problems." She mused looking to him folding her arms across her chest. "Long time no see."

"Sam what are you doing here?" He asked, a smile spreading across his lips. Talk about a blast from the past! "Come here." He laughed and shook his head as he stepped forward and embraced her tightly, smiling to himself. He couldn't believe this.

Sam laughed as she hugged him back and smiled as she looked up to him. "Well last time I checked this was my parents' house…and well it's mine now that I've moved back here."

"Last time I checked, you had moved to California and your parents were renting this place out." Steve countered looking to her. "What brings you back to Hawaii?" He asked looking to her as he stepped back from the hug and folded his arms across his chest as he looked to her.

"Got promoted in work and there was a job opportunity here in Hawaii so took advantage and came home. My parent's had this place rented in case they fancied returning back here once they had retired and the people who were renting here were never permanent anyway and when my parent's rang to inform them they had already started moving to a new place so timing was perfect really. The day my parents rang them they were going to ring them to give them a heads up. I just had to wait for them to fully move out and well here I am." She explained with a smile to him. "Anyway, what about you? I take it you're not in the Navy anymore? Or are you on leave?"

Steve shook his head at her question. "No I left a couple years ago now, back when my dad died."

Sam sighed as she looked to him. "I heard about that, I'm sorry. He was such a lovely man. I did try and come to the funeral but I had an exam I couldn't reschedule."

Steve offered a small smile to her. "Thanks. And don't worry about it. I wouldn't have expected you to come all this way." He smiled to her once more. "But yeah I run my own task force here now. Have been since I came back home. Think I was only back on the Island a few hours and the Governor asked me to do the task force…though she was corrupt in the end. " Seeing the look she gave he laughed a little. "It's a long story. One I'll have to tell you when we got more time. "He told her with a smile. "Are you still into your swimming?" He asked curiously to her. "Last time I saw you, you were determined to be an Olympic gold medallist."

"That's awesome. Your dad would be proud of you." Sam smiled before she chuckled a little. "Well that was about fifteen years ago and no, I only do it for fun these days, free diving and my morning swims is all I do these days."

"Thanks Sam that means a lot." Steve smiled before nodding to the house. "And now you have a beach in your very back garden again. Can take advantage of that hobby and not have to worry about going to the local pool. Can join me if you like in the mornings? I swim most mornings."

Sam smiled brightly to him, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear. "There's perks to living next to you McGarrett and sure that be nice. As long as you don't mind a little bit of competition? You know how competitive I can be." She mused cheekily to him before she then looked back to the house hearing someone call her name.

Steve smiled to Sam as he went to answer her before he then looked over as someone called Sam. Seeing a guy come over and drape his arm over Sam's shoulders he then looked to Sam who didn't look very happy that their reunion was cut short.

"There you are I thought you got lost." He mused down to Sam before he then looked to Steve. "Hey man, can we help you?" He asked with a slight frown to him.

"Nate this is Steve, he lives next door, we were childhood friends." Sam explained looking to him before she looked back to Steve. "Steve this is my boyfriend, Nate." She introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Nate offered him a slight smile keeping his arm protectively around Sam.

Steve offered a smile back to him. "Nice to meet you too." He glanced to Sam who looked uncomfortable before he then looked to the pair of them. "Look I'll leave you guys to it, I'm sure you've got a lot to do and I've worked through the night so the only thing I want to do now is sleep." He explained with a smile before looking to the van then back to the couple. "Hope you don't mind me parking my truck outside your house. They don't seem to want to move."

"No sweat man. You can move it later when they've gone." Nate told him with a shrug before looking back down to Sam and gave her a nudge. "Come on you. We have lots to do and you're going to be in work tomorrow so need to get most of it done today."

Sam looked to Nate and smiled a little. "I'm coming." She looked to Steve once more and offered him a brighter smile. "It was great to see you again Steve."

Steve smiled to her. "It was. Maybe we can have a proper catch up when you're settled? And if you guys ever need anything I'm just next door don't hesitate to ask."

"I'd like that." Sam told him with a smile. "Thank you that's very sweet."

Steve smiled to her once more before he then headed to his house. Hands in his pockets he glanced back to Sam once more before walking up the path and heading inside. He was still in shock. He never thought that he would ever see her again. The last day he saw her was the day he told her he was leaving to go in the Navy. It was a day he could never forget. He was leaving for the Navy and she dropped the bombshell that she and her parents were heading to California. It was a hard day for them both. Shutting his front door behind him and locking it he soon headed upstairs to his room, putting his stuff on his bedside table he kicked off his shoes as he stripped down to his boxers before he climbed into his bed, a wave of relief washing over him as he closed his eyes. Oh it felt so good to be in bed right now. His eyes had even started to burn from how tired he was. Drifting off to sleep he felt like he had only been asleep five minutes when he was woken up by shouting. A frown forming on his features he looked up to his ceiling, trying to concentrate on who was shouting and what they were saying. Dragging himself out of bed he rubbed his eyes a little as he went over to the window and glanced out to the back yard, frowning a little as he heard what he presumed was Nate's voice. There was something about him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew he didn't like him and the way Sam changed when he came over concerned him. Sighing to himself he just kept his eyes locked out the window to see if he could spot anyone but there was nothing, just shouting. He had a mouth on him that was for sure. Was he shouting at Sam? He didn't want to go bursting in next door for no reason. He was glad that Sam was back in Hawaii, but he wished how she didn't have that boyfriend. There was just something about him, and for the reason Sam introduced them as childhood friends was a little suspicious considering they were much more. They were childhood sweethearts. The first girl he ever loved and if he was honest he still did hold something for her. Yes he was with Lyn and she had this Nate…but there was still a spark there. He felt it and he knew she felt it. It was all in the way they looked at each other.  
Could feelings for your first love ever go away?


	2. Chapter 2

"There's something off about him Danny." Steve declared the next morning as the two of them headed up to the palace. Nate had played on his mind all night. The shouting had soon calmed down not long after it had woken him up but he was still concerned about Sam. He had seen her popping out to the trash can a few times so he knew she was alright. When Danny popped over last night he explained everything to him, but Danny so no cause for concern.

"So let me get this straight. This chick is back after fifteen years and because you don't like her boyfriend you think there's something wrong with him?" He asked looking to him.

Steve sighed. "It's not about that."

"Then what is it?"

"You didn't see how she was Danny when he came out. She could hardly look at me. It was like she was too scared to. She wasn't comfortable with him being there. I don't like him."

"Well neither would you if you were living back next to your girlfriends childhood sweetheart."

"But that's the best bit." He began as he looked to him. "She didn't even say that. She just said we were childhood friends. I think she was scared to tell him who I was."

"He a big guy?" Danny asked.

"Compared to her? He's huge. A little bit shorter than me but he's quite muscly. I'd say he's a gym freak."

"Compared to you who is just a freak?" Danny suggested before shaking his head. "Look, Steve. You shouldn't worry yourself about this girl. I'm sure if there was something wrong she'd come running to you…besides. Shouldn't your thoughts be on your current girlfriend and not your ex? Doubt Lyn would be very happy you getting your boxers in a twist over this girl."

Steve rolled his eyes and looked to him. "I don't expect you to understand. I know something is off about him and I'm going to keep my eye on him. As soon as I get a surname I'll be looking him up don't you worry." He grumbled as they headed inside.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand shall we?" Danny suggested looking to him. "Isn't Duke bringing someone by today?"

Steve nodded a little. "Yeah someone who's been working on our people smuggling case. Detective from the mainland I think. I was too tired to listen to what he was saying if I'm honest but I'm hoping for a new lead before we find another teenager dead." He admitted with a sigh as they headed into the offices where the others were waiting. "Any new developments?" He asked looking to the others.

Kono shook her head and sighed. "No boss, though hoping this person Duke is bringing up can give a strong lead. I keep hitting dead ends."

Hearing the door behind them open, all of them turned to see Duke heading in, happily chatting away to a young woman.

Seeing Duke come in, Steve's mouth dropped a little. He was with Sam! He had no idea she was a cop!

"Commander, everyone this is Detective…" Duke began gesturing to Sam.

"Sam Walker." Steve finished looking to her, laughing slightly as he gave his head a shake and looked to her. "You never said you were a cop…"

Sam smiled to him and have a slight shrug. "You never asked."

Duke looked to the pair of them. "I'll leave you to it." He told Sam before looking to Steve. "Bring her back in one piece Commander. She's not yours to keep remember." He told him before leaving them to it and heading back out.

Danny looked to the two of them before he then looked to Sam. "So you're his new neighbour/childhood friend he was telling me so much about last night?" He mused with a smile as he held his hand out. "Danny Williams." He introduced before looking to the rest of the team, pointing to each one in turn. "And that's Kono, Chin, they're cousins, big man there is Lou and you already know the miserable looking one over here."

Sam smiled to Danny and shook his hand before looking to everyone in turn and offering them a smile before she then chuckled a little and looked to Steve then back to Danny. "News travels fast. And yes though I wouldn't say I'm his new neighbour really…"

Steve looked to her. She was just full of surprises. "So you know about people smuggling case?" He needed to get Danny away from that subject! He'd end up putting his foot in it!

Sam nodded as she looked to Steve. "I do. I've been trying to get these guys for a long time. Every time I think I'm getting closer to catching them they disappear. Our main suspect is Ji-Young Lee." She held up a photo of him before she passed around the mug shot of the suspect as well as associates. "Originally from South Korea but has been back and forth to the states since his early twenties. He has a few convictions but nothing as major as people smuggling."

"You sure it's him? I mean if he's never done anything this big before…" Lou asked.

"Positive. I've done a number of stake outs and he's been to every meeting just before a shipment is due in. Now normally he's not at the location when the people are bought in but an old informant of mine from California called a few days ago to say that there's a new shipment of people coming in from South Korea. Today and Ji-Young is going to be there. It's going to be a huge shipment of illegals, most of them are going to be children or teenagers. I've already given Duke a rough timeline so they'll be ready to back us up when we need them."

"How reliable is your source?" Chin asked looking to her.

"Very." She confirmed looking to him. "The only thing he wasn't a hundred percent on was the time because of the time difference between here and California. It could be four pm our time or four pm California time…"

"There much of a time difference?" Lou asked looking to her.

"California is three hours ahead so if it's four pm their time it's going to be around one o'clock our time or if it's four pm our time it's going to be seven o'clock here. I haven't been able to get a schedule yet of incoming shipments. Hell it might not even be scheduled."

"Do we know which dock it's coming into?" Kono asked. "I can see if I can bring up the schedules up on here."

"Honolulu Harbour." She told her with a soft smile.

Kono gave a nod as she typed away on the table top before bringing up today's schedule. "Okay so we have a few shipments coming in this afternoon….nothing around seven."

"Anything from South Korea?" Steve asked looking to her.

"There's one but that's says it's a shipment of antiques…"

"We'll go with that one. We can't risk not too. Chin why don't you call Duke, tell him where we going so we can have some back up." He told him before he then looked to Sam. "Got a vest?"

Sam looked to him. "I'm sure you've got one spare for me."

Steve looked to her and chuckled. "Yeah but I need the vests back. They're not like my shirts you used to keep." He smiled. "Follow me." He instructed as he headed into his office.

Poking her tongue out to him Sam smiled to the others before happily following him into his office, letting the door close behind her.

"Did you know you were coming here today?" He asked curiously to her as he dug out a vest for her.

Sam nodded. "I did. I was going to tell you yesterday but thought I'd keep it a surprise. Seeing your mouth drop in shock is always so fun." She mused cheekily to him.

Steve laughed and shook his head before he looked to her and sighed a little. "Can I ask you a question without you getting mad?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and nodded a little. "Sure, shoot."

"Nate always shout at you so loud he wakes the neighbours?"

Sam felt her cheeks redden a little as she sighed a little. "You heard that…"

"I heard him." He told her as he stepped forward. "I'm guessing you didn't tell him I was your childhood sweetheart for that very reason knowing that he wouldn't like it." He sighed passing her the vest. "I don't trust him, Sam."

"You don't know him." Sam defended taking the vest from him. "You don't know me. Not really."

"I don't need to know him Sam. I know you and when he came out yesterday when we were talking you changed. You're scared of him and I know you plenty."

"I'm not scared of him."

"Has he hit you?" He asked. He needed to know! He wasn't going to let her be with a monster.

"What? Steve you're being ridiculous. He hasn't hit me." She told him putting the vest on. "We just got into an argument okay? I'm sorry he woke you up. I'll tell him to be more considerate from now on."

"Sam if I hear him shouting at you like that again I will be coming in and making sure he hasn't laid a finger on you." He warned looking to her. "I won't hesitate. I know his type."

"You don't know him." Sam looked to him and sighed. "Steve I'm sure you have more important things to do than listen to me and Nate arguing. Besides. I'm guessing from that blonde that turned up last night when I was taking the trash out is your girlfriend seeing as I saw her leaving this morning in the clothes she turned up in last night when I was leaving for work."

Steve frowned slightly as he looked to her. "Careful Sam you sounded jealous."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Whatever Steve. Look. You have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend. I don't need you looking out for me. We're not kids anymore. I'm a big girl I can look after myself." She simply told him as she done the clips up on her vest before looking to him once more. "Now please can we just get on with the case?"

Steve looked to her putting on his own vest. "Fine. But I meant what I said Sam. I'll be watching him."

Sam just rolled her eyes at him before she walked out of his office and back to the others.

Following her out, Steve watched her for a few minutes before looking to them all before looking at the map of the harbour on the table top. "Okay we'll go in pairs. Kono and Chin, I want you guys here. There's no exit and Kono your sniping skills might come in handy if it all kicks off. Danny and Lou I want you guys over here. There's only the one exit off the harbour, we don't know how many suspects there's going to be so we need to be vigilant and catch as many of them as we can." He looked to Sam. "You're going to be with me sunshine."

"Let me guess. Right in the firing line?" Sam asked looking to him.

"Oh I like her." Mused Danny as he looked to Steve. "She knows exactly what you're like." He mused before looking to Sam. "Hope you've gotten a will written out."

"Oh ha ha very funny." Grumbled Steve with a roll of his eyes before looking to Sam. "Everything will be fine." He looked to his watch. "Let's get moving. Time's ticking." He told them as he made his way down the corridor the others following shortly behind him. As they headed into the car park, Steve got into his truck, waiting for Sam to get in while the others went to their own vehicles.

Climbing into the truck, Sam shut the door behind her before looking to Steve and offering a smile. "Let's go."

Steve gave a nod as he drove to the harbour staying silent throughout the ride. He knew they'd end up arguing again. Pulling up outside the harbour he cut the engine before he grabbed a radio and spoke into it. "Okay standby guys the place looks clear at the moment. We'll head in when there's a sighting of the suspects and the shipping container." He told them as he put the radio in his lap and kept his eyes locked on the harbour before glancing at the photo of their main suspect.

Locking her eyes onto the harbour, Sam relaxed back in her seat. As her phone went off she pulled it out from her pocket of her vest, reading the text message before going to put it back in her pocket but frowned as Steve quickly took it from her. "Hey." She frowned to him. "What are you doing?"

As he took her phone he put in his number before he shut off her phone and gave it back to her. "Putting my number in in case of emergencies." He told her looking to her.

Sam sighed as she put her phone away. "Steve…"

"Don't." He cut in looking to her with a sigh. "I just want you safe." He whispered.

Sam just sighed as she gave a nod to him before she then looked back to the harbour. She didn't want to argue with him. Right now they had to work together and deep down she knew that he did have her best interest at heart. She wasn't going to admit what was happening at home. Mainly because it was nothing to do with anyone else. It was her business not anyone else's. Right now her sole focus was catching this suspect and closing this case. Not what problems she was having with Nate.


	3. Chapter 3

"You seriously telling me this is just a normal day for you?" Sam shouted over to Steve as she hid behind a barrel as shots were continuously fired at them, gun in one hand while her other hand protected her head a little as bullets bounced off the barrel. Not long after they pulled up, cars starting going into the harbour and when Sam confirmed the siting of Ji-Young they all headed inside…but they were welcomed with guns.

"Trust me unless you're not getting shot at it's not a normal day with Steve McGarrett!" Danny responded looking to her. "First day on the job with him he got me shot." He shouted over to her with a chuckle as he took a few shots himself.

Steve just rolled his eyes before trying to peak over the barrels he was hiding behind without getting shot. Dodging a bullet he looked to Sam. "Can you see Ji-Young?" He shouted over to her, it was so loud right now.

Sam sighed as she peered around best she could, it was six against nine right now! As she spotted him she then sat back and looked over to Steve. "Behind the crane." She called back to him before jumping a little as another bullet bounced off the barrel by her head. "If I die I'm coming back to haunt your ass McGarrett." She shouted to him before she armed herself with her gun and waited a few minutes before she began to shoot back, shooting one of them in the leg before she came back down.

"Nice shot." Steve shouted as he began shooting himself, dodging one quickly as they all fired at him.

"Boss! The crane!" Kono shouted as she spotted one of the suspects getting into the crane and moving the container over the water.

"If they drop that crane it'll take less than a minute for it to fill once it's submerged in the water." Sam called over as they tried to aim for the guy in the crane but there were bullets flying everywhere right now. HPD had arrived to give them back up but even they were taking a good few bullets. No one could get close enough right now.

Lou and Danny took several shots before eventually taking one out each but they weren't the suspect in the crane.

"Oh crap." Sam mumbled as they watched as the container was dropped into the water, she could hear the people inside screaming.

"Sam." Steve called as he unclipped his vest. "Fancy going for a swim?" He called over as he bought his vest up over his head.

Hearing him Sam looked to him before she nodded and unclipped her own vest and took it off.

"Ready?" He asked looking to her.

Sam looked to him and gave a little nod. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay guys cover us we're going in." He ordered the others as he bought his vest up to protect his head before looking to Sam. Mouthing to three before he got to his feet. "Go!" He shouted running for the water, keeping his vest up to protect himself.

As he said go, Sam got to her feet and ran after him, heading straight for the water she dropped her vest before diving straight in and swimming straight down to the sinking container.

Diving in with Sam he headed down with her, swimming as fast as he could. As he reached the container with her he started pulling up the lock but the pressure of the water was making it harder to unlock.

Seeing Steve struggling with the lock, Sam swam over to him, her hand wrapping around his as they both used all the strength they had to pull the lock up. When it eventually came up, Sam then went to corner and started to push the door open as hard as she could.

Once the lock was opened, Steve then swam over to Sam and pushed the door with her, using all the strength that he had to get the door open. As it opened, he opened it fully, letting the people swim out, before he began helping people to reach the surface. As he reached the surface, he caught his breath back, trying his best to reassure the people they were okay before he guided them over to the edge as Kono and the others began to help them all out of the water. Turning around he tried to look for Sam, but he couldn't see her. Frowning he swam back to the middle. "Sam?" He called looking around for her, but there were still too many people in the water. "Sam!" He called once more before relief washed over him as he saw her surface with a little girl who looked now older than five clinging onto her.

Coughing a little as she surfaced, Sam looked to all the people. None of them concerned about this little girl confirming that she was alone with no family.

"You took your time." Steve commented as he swam over to her.

Sam looked to him. "Just wanted to make sure everyone was out. And well…this one clearly don't know how to swim." She sighed looking to the little girl who was still clinging onto her as if her life depended on it.

"Come on let's get her out of the water." Steve commented as he began to swim back to the side as HPD started helping getting people out of the water. As Lou and Danny pulled Steve out of the water, he lent back down as Sam passed up the little girl and pulled her out and gently passed her to Danny.

Taking the girl, Danny sighed shaking his head, wrapping her up in a towel. "She's no more than five." He mumbled with a shake of his head.

Grabbing a hand each, Steve and Lou pulled Sam out of the water. Sitting on the edge of the harbour, Sam squeezed the water out of her hair before she looked to Steve. "You got a shirt I can borrow right?"

Steve couldn't help but laugh at her question as he looked to her. "I'm sure I got spare for you." Getting to his feet he then offered her his hands. "Come on let's go get dried off."

Taking his hands Sam pulled herself to her feet before she laughed a little. "Think my skinny's are extra skinny now." She commented looking down to her jeans which were stuck to her before she then looked up. "Where's Ji-Young?" She asked.

"Dead." Sighed Kono. "They are all. Didn't really give us much choice." Looking to all the people she sighed. "Most of these people don't look older than sixteen."

"They probably aren't." Sam responded with a sigh. "Ji-Young was mainly into smuggling teenagers in then selling them onto sex traffickers…the younger the better."

"Sick." Lou commented with a shake of his head before looking to Sam. "What's going to happen to all these people now?"

"They'll be identified and sent back home." Sam told him. "Ji-Young prayed on families who wanted better for their youngsters promising a better future. The families shipped them off thinking they're going into a better life but in reality it's a nightmare for the kids."

"Poor kids." Sighed Steve before he then looked down to Sam. "Let's head back to the palace. I got some dry clothes there for you. HPD will take it from here."

Sam nodded a little as she started to head towards the truck, grabbing her vest along the way. "So just another day in the life of Steve McGarrett ey?" Teased Sam as she looked to him, climbing into the truck.

Steve nodded getting into the driver's side. "Pretty much yes, but hey at least you didn't get shot."

"No just shot at." Laughed Sam as she looked to him. "You got a good team Steve."

Steve nodded. "I do." He smiled to her. "Been good having you on the team today." He told her as he started up the engine and began to drive back to the palace. They needed to get into some dry clothes.

"Well despite people trying to kill me it wasn't so bad being on your team." She smiled to before she then looked up to the palace as they pulled up outside. "Though think from now on I better have a spare set of clothes on hand in case you need my assistance again. Who knows when you're going to ask me to dive into the ocean again?" She smiled and shook her head as she climbed out of the truck.

Steve smiled to her before he guided her inside, heading up to his office he pulled out a dry shirt from the emergency bag he kept. "Only thing I don't have is dry pants for you." He commented with a chuckle as he offered her the shirt.

Sam smiled taking the shirt. "Don't worry about it I'll give them a blast under the hand dryer in the bathroom. I'll be back in a sec." She told him as she headed down to the restrooms.

Watching her go, Steve then sighed to himself as he ran his fingers through his damp hair. He had to stop thinking about her. He had a girlfriend. She had a boyfriend. He couldn't keep doing this. Changing into some dry clothes he popped his wet ones into a bag and popped them on the side to take home. Seeing a spare pair of boxers at the bottom of his bag he shrugged a little as he headed to the bathroom. Sam could wear them until the rest of her clothes were dry. "Hey Sam…" He began as he headed into the restrooms, seeing her quickly button up his shirt he frowned a little. "Everything alright?" He asked as he looked to her.

Sam nodded and smiled. "Yeah thanks. What brings you here?"

He held up his boxers. "Thought you could use these are shorts until your jeans were dry…save you walking around in just your underwear."

Sam smiled as she took the boxers off him. "Thanks."

"Never pegged you for the shy type." He commented looking to her.

Slipping on the boxers she frowned a little looking to him. "I'm not…"

"Really? Then what are you hiding?" He asked leaning against the wall looking to her.

"Excuse me?"

"You couldn't get that shirt buttoned up quick enough…so quick you've even done it up wrong. You forget I've already seen everything?"

Looking down to her shirt she then looked to Steve and sighed. "Please Steve just drop it."

He shook his head as he stepped forward and looked to her. "No I can't drop it." He whispered looking down to her. "I care about you Sam."

"I'm fine." She whispered back to him. "Nothing I can't handle."

Steve stood in front of her, looking down to her he sighed as he gently moved his hands to the bottom of the shirt before quickly pulling it up. He needed to see. Needed his suspicions confirmed for him.

"Steve no!" Sam scolded stepping away from him, pushing the shirt back down.

But it was too late. He had seen the bruises under her ribs. "You seriously telling me he didn't do this to you?" He asked is disbelief, his jaw clenched as he looked down to her.

"Why couldn't you just leave it?" She asked, her eyes filling with water, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Because I'm not going to sit back and watch him hurt you! Why would you let him do that to you?"

"It was an accident."

"Him laying a finger on you is not an accident Sam."

"He doesn't mean it. He just gets a bit stressed. We end up arguing. It's a misunderstanding. It's not going to happen again."

Steve shook his head. "Don't try and defend him Sam. For all I know he does this on a regular basis to you!"

"He loves me."

"Do you love him?" He asked looking to her. "Because I don't see a woman head over heels in love with her boyfriend I see a woman shit scared of him."

"My private life is none of your concern. Me and Nate are none of your concern. You have your life and I have mine. You concentrate on your love life and I'll concentrate on mine. We are neighbours. Nothing more. Nothing less." She told him looking to him as she gathered up her wet clothes. She wanted to get out of here. She'd end up cracking if he kept on. She didn't want to talk about it.

Sighing Steve looked to her. "If I catch him hurting you Sam…I won't be held accountable for my actions."

Sam looked to him. "Well it won't be happening again. Like I said. It was an accident and frankly none of your business. I'm not yours anymore remember?" She told him firmly with a shake of her head. "I'll bring you clothes back later." She simply told him as she brushed passed him and headed out. She just wanted to go home. She needed to go home. The more she was around him the more she could feel herself falling for him all over again. She couldn't risk falling for him again. He had a girlfriend and she had Nate. Heading down to her car she climbed in, a sigh passing her lips as she pressed her forehead to the steering wheel. If she could restart today she would. It was turning into a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

"Steve if she's not going to admit that it's him then there's nothing than we can do…" Sighed Danny as he sat down on the sofa in Steve's office and looked to him. "You can't arrest him when we have no clear evidence."

Steve clenched his jaw as he looked to him. When Sam left Steve went back upstairs where the others already were. He had taken Danny into his office and confided in him there. He didn't want to tell everyone about Sam's business whereas Danny already knew of his concerns. "I just don't understand why she would protect him when he's hurting her…" His voice was laced with anger. He wasn't mad at Danny or Sam, he was just angry that there was currently nothing that he could do.

"Maybe because despite everything she loves him? And like she said maybe it was just a one off." Danny suggested as looked to him.

"I asked her if she loved him. She didn't even answer the question." Steve told him looking to him before he sighed in frustration and lent forward on his desk and buried his face in his hands. "I don't know why I care so much…"

"Because you still love her?"

Steve frowned a little as he lifted his head and looked to him. "What?"

"Don't deny it Steve. From the moment she's arrived back you haven't shut up about her. Not to mention today when you guys were in the water…when you couldn't see her you were panicking then when she surfaced you could see the relief on your face. You still love her. I've seen the way you are with one another. There is serious chemistry between you two."

Steve just sighed as he relaxed back in his chair once more. "She was my first love, Danny. The first girl I really loved. I know we were kids…but even then I still knew how I felt about her…"

"Do you love Lyn?" Danny then asked looking to him.

Steve thought for a minute before looking to him. "I care about her. A lot…"

"But you love for Sam is stronger." Danny finished looking to him.

Steve nodded a little. "It is. But it doesn't matter. Sam said it herself. We are neighbours. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Maybe she said that because she knows you are spoken for. She clearly doesn't want to cross that line and interfere with your relationship." He told him with a shrug. "Maybe if you were single…she would leave Nate…"

"Maybe. Or maybe she wouldn't." Steve mumbled looking to him. "Just because I still love her doesn't mean she still loves me."

Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked to him and shook his head. "She loves you buddy. You can tell by the way she looks at you." He shrugged and looked to him. "You've just got to decide now what you want. You're safe and secure with Lyn, but if your heart truly lies with Sam…then maybe you should follow your heart."

Steve laughed a little. "That sounds cheesy even for you."

"It's true though Steve. What's the point being with Lyn if you don't love her? Sure you care about her but is that enough for you? What if she wants to get married or have kids? You happy to give that to a woman you don't love?" Getting to his feet he looked to his friend. "Do what you think is right." He told him before looking to him. "But don't go into Sam's all guns blazing. Remember we don't have all the evidence." He told him firmly as he headed to the door. He knew what he was like! He could see him going home and storming into Sam's demanding answers from Nate. "I'll see you later I got to go pick the kids up from Rachel's."

Listening to Danny, Steve then looked to him and nodded a little. "Okay see you later." He mumbled before he watched his friend go before he then sighed as he pressed his forehead to the desk. He really didn't know what to do. He did care for Lyn and he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't stop his feelings for Sam. They were feelings he had always had for her and now that she was back they were just all resurfacing once more. It was quite confusing for him when he had never been in this kind of situation before. Hell he thought he'd never see Sam again because it had been so long since he last saw her.  
Getting up from his desk, he grabbed his bag and headed out. He and Lyn were actually going out for dinner tonight. Heading down to his truck he tossed his bag into the back before getting into the driver's side and closing the door after him before he started up the engine and headed back to his place. He was thinking so much he was starting to give himself a headache!  
Pulling into his driveway he cut the engine and climbed out of his truck, offering Lyn a small smile seeing her waiting on the doorstep for him to arrive home.

"Weren't you wearing a blue shirt this morning?" Lyn asked curiously to him with a slight chuckle.

Looking down to his now white t-shirt he then gave a small nod as he looked to her. "I did. I got a bit wet so needed to change." He explained as he grabbed his bag from the back and headed up to the front door and unlocked it.

Lyn frowned a little as she gave his back a little rub. "You okay? You don't seem yourself…"

Steve gave a slight nod as he looked down to her a smiled a little. "Just been a long morning. Kinda wiped out."

"Can always stay in tonight if you want? Watch a movie?" She suggested looking to him.

Steve shook his head as he stepped inside and tossed his bag onto the sofa and looked to her as she followed him in and smiled reassuringly to her. "No it's okay. We've made reservations. Be silly to cancel. Besides, you're all dressed up. Be a shame to see that dress go to waste." Truth is he would love nothing more to stay home but he knew if he heard anything next door it wouldn't end well. Not to mention Sam's car wasn't even outside so he guessed that she hadn't returned home yet. Looking to Lyn he smiled and kissed her head. "I'll have a quick shower and then we will head out." He told her with a soft smile before grabbing his bag once more. "I think there might be a beer in the fridge if you want to help yourself." He told her as he made his way up the stairs.

Lyn smiled to him before she then nodded as he said about the beer and headed into the kitchen.

Going into his bedroom, Steve popped his bag on the bed and gathered up his wet clothes before putting them into his laundry basket ready for a wash. Grabbing some fresh clothes he packed them into the bag. He needed to do his bag before he forgot and with everything on his mind right now it wouldn't take much for him to forget. Zipping it up when he was done he then headed into the bathroom, turning the shower on he soon stripped off and climbed in, resting back against the wall as he just let the water flow over him, running his fingers through his hair now and again to get all the salt from the ocean out of it.  
Eventually getting out of the shower, he turned it off before wrapping a towel around his waist, grabbing a smaller towel and ruffling his hair as he went back into his bedroom. Slipping on fresh pair of boxers and trousers he went over to his wardrobe and got out a tidy shirt and slipped it on. Looking in the mirror as he done his shirt up he then sighed a little. He looked…terrible! Tired. Stressed. Things Steve McGarrett could normally shake off. Chucking the towel to the side he then styled his nearly dried hair and sprayed some colon on before grabbing a pair of his best shoes. They were going to dinner. He still had to make an effort. Grabbing a pair of socks out of the draw he then headed downstairs where Lyn was sat on the sofa waiting for him.

"You look handsome." She smiled taking a sip of her beer.

Steve smiled to her as he sat down and popped his socks on before his shoes. "Well when I'm going out with you I got to make sure I'm to standard." He smiled to her before standing up, adjusting his trousers slightly before looking to her. "Ready?"

"Our reservation isn't until six; do you want to have a beer first?" She asked looking to him.

Steve shook his head. "Nah we'll go to a pub or something before the restaurant. If I get too comfy here I'll end up nodding off to sleep and that will make me a very boring date."

Lyn smiled as she downed the rest of her beer before getting to her feet. Adjusting her dress she then grabbed her clutch bag. "Well then let's go Mr McGarrett." She beamed as she headed to the door. Opening it she headed out to Steve's truck, climbing inside as he opened it.

Locking the house up Steve headed to the truck, glancing to Sam's to see if she was home. The car was now there. Sighing to himself he then headed to the truck and climbed inside. He was going to enjoy his night. Reversing out of the drive Steve then headed to the main part of town where they were going for dinner. He was looking forward to dinner but at the same time he was looking forward to getting home.  
Pulling up outside the restaurant, he went around to Lyn's side and opened the door for her and offered her his hand.

Taking his hand, Lyn smiled as she climbed out the truck and looked up to the restaurant they'd be eating in. "Wow this place looks nice."

Steve shut the door after her before he smiled and nodded a little. "It's really nice. I love coming here. Haven't been here for a while though so looking forward to it." He commented before they headed inside and waited at the podium for someone to come and see them.

"Commander McGarrett…." The hostess greeted with a slight frown. "We're not expecting you tonight…"

Steve frowned a little as he looked to her. "You're not? Are you sure? I booked reservations last week…"

The hostess looked down to the book before shaking her head. "No I'm sorry Commander there's no reservation for you." She told him softly.

"There must be some mistake."

The hostess shook her head once more before turning the pages in the book before looking to him. "There's a reservation for you for Saturday night but nothing for tonight."

Steve sighed a little. This wasn't happening. "Is there any chance you can fit us in now?" He asked looking to her. He was getting agitated.

"I'm sorry Commander but we are fully booked…"

"Let me talk to the manager. I'm sure he can fit us somewhere…"

"Steve." Sighed Lyn as she looked to him. "Look don't worry about. Why don't we grab some food from a takeaway and just go back to yours? It doesn't matter…"

Steve looked to her and sighed. "I'm sorry I thought I booked for tonight."

Lyn smiled. "It's fine. Honestly. It's an easy mistake. Come on." She pulled on his arm a little and smiled before looking to the hostess. "Thank you for your help." She told her before pulling Steve out of the restaurant with her. "What you in the mood for? Pizza?"

Nodding a little Steve sighed as he moved his hands into his pockets as they headed to the pizza place. He couldn't believe he got it wrong! Sam wasn't even on the island when he booked that reservation so he had no idea how he got the wrong day! Grabbing a pizza and some sides from the pizza parlour they headed back to the truck, waiting for Lyn to get in before he handed her the pizza and went around to the driver's side. "I am really sorry." He commented as he got into the car and looked to her, starting the engine up. "Seriously don't know how I got the days wrong."

Lyn looked to him and smiled. "Honestly don't stress about it Steve. You said you've had a rough couple of days in work. It probably just slipped your mind. I'm good with pizza." She mused with a smile to him.

Steve offered her a small smile before he headed back to his place. Pulling into the street he then frowned seeing an ambulance down by his place.

"Hey isn't that Danny's car?" Lyn asked pointing to the car that was opposite the ambulance.

"It is…and Chin's bike…" Steve mumbled as he pulled into the drive and climbed out of the truck. "I'll be back in a sec…" He told her as he headed to see Danny. Seeing the paramedics coming out with a semi-conscious Sam in a wheelchair with an oxygen mask on and wrapped in one of their blankets he felt his heart sink. "Sam…" He mumbled as he walked quicker, seeing the bruise that was forming on her cheek and the cut above her eyebrow he clenched his jaw. "Sam!" He called as he went over to her. He could feel the anger boiling.

"Steve no." Danny stated as he quickly moved away from the paramedic he was talking to and moved between Sam and Steve and grabbed his arm quickly. "Don't."

Ignoring Danny, Steve then glared to Nate as he saw him come out of the house. "What the hell happened?" He demanded looking to him.

Nate looked to Steve gone off. "What the hell has it got to do with you?" He asked with a roll of his eyes before looking to him. "If you must know she fainted. She was at the top of the stairs with the laundry and she said she didn't feel well and then next thing I know she's falling down the stairs. Now if you'll excuse me my girlfriend needs me." He snapped at him as he climbed into the back of the ambulance with Sam as they moved her onto the bed. Who the hell did he think he was?

Steve clenched his jaw as he looked to them, watching as the doors shut and the ambulance drive off he then looked down to Danny. "There's no way that happened. He's lying." He told him firmly.

"Steve." Danny began looking to him. "Look. I know." He whispered to him. "I've spoken to the paramedic and her injuries don't match with what Nate says happened. He suspects foul play but until we can talk to Sam in the morning we've got to play it cool." He whispered once more. "We'll get him." He promised.

Looking to Danny, Steve gave a slight nod. He was furious, not with just Nate but with himself too. He knew despite Sam's denial that he was hurting her and he did nothing. He should have never have let her go home to him. This could have been avoided if he just followed his gut but one thing he knew right was that he was going to get this guy and he was going to make him pay for what he did. He wasn't going to let him get away with it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why don't you go and have a word with the doctor and I'll go and have a word with Sam?" Steve suggested looking to Danny as they walked through the hospital corridor the next morning. Steve had originally wanted to go straight to the hospital last night but it was clear Sam wouldn't be fit for interview until the morning. Lyn had left not long after they got in. He roughly explained what happened and after pizza Lyn left for him to get some sleep although that was the last thing he did. He couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Sam.

"How about you go and speak to the doctor and I have a word with Sam? Considering her boyfriend might be there." Danny suggested back to him. "You're going to get too wound up and we want Sam to open up, not clam up." He shrugged to him. "No offence."

Steve looked to him before he then sighed a little and nodded. "Fine. But you need to get rid of Nate. She's hardly going to admit what he did with him sat right there."

"You leave them to me." He told him before they headed over to the reception desk and looked to the nurse and showed her his Five-O badge. "Sam Walker please. She was bought in last night."

The nurse looked to them and gave a small nod. "She's in room four, but please try not to stress her out too much, her blood pressure is through the roof at the moment and she's still struggling to catch her breath." She told them. "I want her calm."

"You're the nurse treating her?" Steve asked.

The nurse nodded as she looked to Steve. "I am."

"And what about the doctor treating her?"

"Doctor is doing his rounds at the moment. He'll be back later."

Steve looked to Danny. "You go and talk to her and I'll talk to the nurse then see if I can find the doctor."

Danny nodded to him before he then headed down to room four. Giving the door a gentle knock he then poked his head around before he walked in properly, gently closing the door after him. "Hey Sam, how you feeling?" He asked heading over to her, glad Nate wasn't there as he moved and sat in the chair next to her bed.

As the door knocked, Sam lifted her head and looked to Danny, offering a weak smile as she removed the oxygen mask off her face and rested it onto her chest. "Like I fell down the stairs." She mumbled to him.

Danny looked to her and sighed. "I know it's the last thing you probably want to do but Sam I need you to tell me what happened." She looked rough. She had a purple bruise on her cheek and the cut above her eyebrow had been stitched up. She looked a mess considering he had seen her a few hours earlier.

"I tripped and fell down the stairs." She replied looking to him.

Danny looked to her. "You need to tell me the truth."

"I am." She whispered.

Danny shook his head and sighed to her. "You're not Sam. Nate said you were at the top of the stairs with the laundry. He said you said you didn't feel well and then you fainted and fell down the stairs." He paused and looked to her; he could see the panic in her face. Could see the tears welling in her eyes. "But when I spoke to the paramedics…they confirmed your injuries are not consistent with what Nate said happened. Not to mention the police were called because someone passing by heard distressing screams." He looked to her. "Sam we can protect you. Steve is talking to your doctor and he will confirm your injuries aren't consistent with what Nate says happened. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He whispered to her. He didn't want to upset her or frighten her. He, like Steve, just wanted to help her.

"You can't protect me." She whispered looking to him, her head resting back on the pillow.

Danny frowned as he looked to her. "Of course we can."

"No you can't. Please, Danny, just drop it. I fell. Leave it at that." She told him as she started to fidget on the bed. She didn't want to talk about this.

Danny shook his head. "I can't drop it…" He paused and looked to her. "Steve is my best friend…"

"He needs to stay away. You should go. Nate's going to be here soon. You need to leave." She cut in looking to him, popping her oxygen mask on as she started to get breathless, her heart rate shooting up. She was starting to panic.

Seeing how distressed she was getting Danny got to his feet and gently took her hands in his and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Sam, breathe." He told her with a sigh before he looked to her. "He can't stay away. You live next door to one another." He looked to her for a minute before squeezing her hands again as she started to calm down. "He loves you Sam. He always has. He might shoot me for telling you…but he does. Since you've arrived back on the island everything has changed for him. And seeing you with Nate is killing him because he knows he's hurting you. He knows you Sam and he's not going to give up until you are safe." He told her firmly yet softly. She needed to know. She needed to know how Steve felt and she needed to know she would be safe.

"He has a girlfriend." She mumbled through her oxygen mask.

"A girlfriend he doesn't love. He loves you." He whispered back to her before he looked to her. "Look. Get some rest." He pulled out his card and put it into her hand. "If it comes back to you what really happened last night then call me. Call any of us and we will come."

Taking the card, Sam held onto it tightly before she jumped slightly hearing the door open and quickly hid the card under her covers.

"Can I help you?" Nate asked as he came in and looked to Danny.

"Detective Danny Williams. Five-O. We met briefly last night." He introduced looking to him, moving his hands into his pockets. "Just came to take Sam's statement."

"Statement? What for? She fell? Why do you need a statement for a fall?" He asked with a frown to him.

"Because police were called. We have to follow up these things. Even if they were…accidents." He explained looking to him. Looking back to Sam he smiled. "Hope you feel better soon Sam." He smiled to her before looking to Nate. "I'll need your account of what happened last night too."

"She fell. There's your account. I don't even know why you were called." He snapped at him as he went over to the bed and popped down the overnight bag and looked to Sam. "Doctor said you can come home."

Danny watched the two for a few minutes before he looked to Sam. "Get well soon. Hopefully see you back in work soon." He smiled to her before looking to Nate and heading out, just in time to catch Steve before he made an entrance.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a frown.

"We're leaving." Danny told him.

Steve looked to him. "Did she admit he hit her?"

Danny sighed. "No. He's just arrived now. I'll tell you in the car come on before I end up punching the douchebag in the face."

Steve looked to him and sighed before nodding as they headed out to the car. His jaw clenched and his hands in fists. Why wouldn't she just admit that he hit her? It was driving him insane! Getting into the car he waited for Danny to get in before looking to him. "What did she say?"

As they got into the car he looked to him and sighed. "She said she tripped and fell…"

"That's not what he said…"

"I know. When I said about what the paramedics said about her injuries and what Nate then said about them, she just wanted me to drop it. Said we couldn't protect her." He looked to him. "I told her you love her."

"You did what?" Steve demanded looking to him in disbelief.

"I told her you loved her. And I'm hoping by telling her that, that she will tell us what happened. She clearly doesn't feel safe right now Steve and she needs too…you're the only one who does that for her. Besides, not like I was lying is it?" He sighed and looked to him. "I got a bad feeling."

Steve sighed before frowning. "Why?"

"Because when Nate came in, apart from the stinking attitude he gave me he said the doctor said she could go home…" He looked to him. "I didn't see a woman who looked fit enough to go home. She looked a mess. What did the nurse and doctor say?"

"I couldn't find the doctor but the nurse said she had a lot of unhealed injuries. Her ribs have a number of old fractures as well as new ones." He shook his head. "The bruise on her cheek is brand new. And she didn't get that from falling down the stairs. She was struck."

"Did she mention why she can't catch her breath?" Danny asked.

Steve nodded. "It's panic attacks…she's been having them throughout the night."

Danny nodded a little. "That makes sense. She started panicking when we were talking and she had to put her oxygen mask back on to help her." He looked to him. "I gave her my card. I'm hoping she's going to call…but I'm not convinced she should be going home. She's shit scared of him."

"Question is what's he got on her for her not to leave him?" Steve asked looking to him. "He's got to have something on her…"

"I was going to ask but then she got all panicked. I didn't want to bring her blood pressure up even more." He looked to him. "Why don't we go and see what we can dig up on him at the palace. There's got to be some record of him."

Steve thought for a minute before nodding a little. "Yeah come on. I want to get home as soon as I can…"

"You think he'll hurt again today?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. She's not safe for one minute with him."

"Well come on let's go then. We need to know what this guy is about."

Steve nodded as he started the engine up and drove off towards the palace. The sooner they got this done the sooner he could go home. He only had to hear one thing from that house and he would be in there like a shot. He might not have got the evidence he needed right now but he was sure as hell going to get it. He wasn't letting this go.


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't tell him anything! I told him I fell!" Sam cried as she looked to Nate, clutching her one arm to her body. As soon as they got in from the hospital he had started. Accused her of telling Danny what really happened last night. They had only been home for ten minutes and he shoved her so hard into the wall he dislocated her shoulder before kicking her to the floor. She was in agony right now.

"You must have told him something!" He boomed to her as he sighed in frustration. "They don't come sniffing around just for a fall. You must have told them something!" He shouted to her as he went for her again.

"I didn't!" Sam shouted back to him, stopping him in his tracks as she got to her feet and glared at him. "He just turned up this morning and asked what happened!"

As she answered him back, Nate glared at her before he back handed her as hard as he could, sending her flying into the kitchen counter, cutting her lip in the process.

As he hit her, Sam clenched her jaw, her cheek stinging as she rested her head on the counter briefly before she used her good arm and grabbed the glass that was near her and threw it at him. "Get out!" She screamed at him.

Dodging the glass that was thrown at him, Nate then stormed over to her, grabbing her by the back of neck before slamming her face into the kitchen counter, pinning her to it. "Who the hell do you think you are talking too?" He snapped as he looked to her. "You are nothing without me."

Groaning as her head hit the counter she then scoffed hearing him. "I'd be much better without you. You're a monster." She grumbled, ignoring the shooting pains in her head, he caught her right on the cut she already had on her eyebrow.

"You've always known I was." He commented with a shrug. "Do think it's kinda cute you tried to change me but hey it was never going to happen. Fun watching you try." He mused before looking to her. "I told you what would happen if you ever tried to leave me. If I can't have you then no one ever will. I'll make sure of that and you know I will." He told her before grabbing her dislocated arm and yanking it back even more, smirking as she screamed out in pain.

Tears stinging her eyes as he pulled her arm back she then used her free arm and elbowed him as hard as she could in the stomach before pushing him away from her. She was done being his punch bag.

Laughing as she pushed him away, he looked to her before he grabbed her by the throat. "You're pathetic." He whispered before he head butted her before throwing her to the floor and giving her a swift kick in the stomach. "Should have done this a long time ago. Don't move." He snapped as he stormed off upstairs.

Clutching her bleeding nose as Nate head butted her, Sam tried to avoid his kick but she wasn't quick enough. She felt so dazed and sick right now. Moving to sit up, she knew she had to get up but she couldn't find the energy to do so. This was by far the worst beating he had given her. She knew where he had gone and she didn't want to be here when he came back down. As an arm slid around her waist and gently slid her back to behind the counters, relief washed over her beaten face seeing it was Steve before sighing. "You have to get out of here. He's gone to find my gun. He'll kill you." She whispered to him resting against the counters.

Steve looked to her and raised an eyebrow. HPD had gotten another call of shouting and screaming and Steve headed straight over and snuck in the back door. "Not if I kill him first." He looked her up and down and shook his head as he clenched his jaw. "This ends today."

Seeing him clench his jaw Sam lifted her good arm and ran her fingers lightly along his jaw. "Don't be mad." She whispered to him before jumping a little hearing Nate slamming things about upstairs. She always hid her gun from him. She couldn't risk it.

Steve looked to her. "Don't be mad? Look what he's done to you Sam. Why would you stay with him knowing he beats the crap out of you?"

"If he can't have me, he'll make sure no one else can." Sam mumbled before she sighed and looked to him. "He wasn't always like it." She whispered. "He used to be really gentle. The first time he did it we got into an argument. He had had a drink. He slapped me, but he was mortified. Apologised. Promised it would never happen again, but then his job started stressing him out more and we got into more arguments. A lot of the time it was because he had had a drink, but then he didn't need a drink. He started enjoying it but also started getting rougher and marked me more" She explained before sighing. "As soon as we got in he started. He thinks I told Danny what really happened."

"And what really happened?" Steve asked looking to her.

"He accused me of cheating on him." She whispered looking to him. "He came in and I was still in the clothes you lent me. He lost it. I changed to shut him up but it wasn't enough. We were arguing at the top of the stairs. I started having a panic attack because I knew what was coming. He hit me and I went flying down the stairs."

Steve shook his head as he listened to her before he then looked up seeing Danny at the back door and nodded to him before looking down to Sam. "Danny's going to take you somewhere safe…well…my place." Double checking to see that Nate wasn't coming, he then got to his feet and moved his arm around Sam's waist before gently bringing her to her feet before quickly going to the back door. They didn't know how long Nate would be and he had gone quiet up there. Opening the door, Steve gently passed Sam over to Danny and looked to him. "There's a first aid kit in the kitchen, lock the doors and don't open it unless it's me." He told him firmly.

Sam sighed as she lent onto Danny and looked to Steve. "Steve don't underestimate him. He is stronger than he looks. He will try and kill you."

"He can try." He told her before looking to Danny. "Go. Get out of here." He told her before he then headed back inside. Gently closing the door behind him before he grabbed his own gun from his waistband before he sat at the breakfast bar, popping the gun down in front of him. He couldn't believe what he had down to Sam. It was inhumane what he was doing to her! He couldn't imagine hurting a woman never mind someone he claimed to love. Hearing him coming back down, he rested his hand on his gun.

Coming down and heading back into the kitchen, Nate frowned not seeing Sam where he left her before he then looked up and glared at Steve seeing him sat at the breakfast bar. "Where is she?" He snarled looking to him.

Steve looked to him. He didn't have a gun so he could see but he wasn't going to underestimate him. At his question he shrugged to him. "She's safe."

"You can't keep her from me." He told him looking to him.

"I can and I will. Cause there is only one way this is going to end and that's you in jail or in a coffin."

Nate laughed looking to him. "You think you'll be able to stop me? She's mine. Always have been, always will be."

Steve looked to him. "Always have been? Don't think that's quite right."

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked with a roll of his eyes.

"She was mine first." He told him. "I'm not just a childhood friend. I'm her childhood sweetheart. Her first love. Her first everything."

Nate glared at him. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" He asked looking to him as he got to his feet and walked around to move closer to him. "Why do you think I want her as far away from you as possible? I protect the people I love." He looked shrugged. "So are you going to come quietly or should we do this the hard way?"

Nate looked to him. "I vote the hard way."

Steve smiled. "God I was hoping you were going to say that."

Nate glared at him before reached for the stool next to him and threw it at Steve before he threw a punch at him.

As the stool was thrown at him, Steve blocked the hit with his arm, hissing a little as it cut his arm before he then caught the punch Nate threw at him, Steve threw a punch of his own, his fist connecting directly with Nate's nose before he kicked him away from him. A part of him was going to seriously enjoy kicking this guy's ass.

Catching his balance as Steve kicked him away he smirked to him. "You think you're going to get out of this in one piece?"

"Do you?" He asked looking to him.

Pulling out the gun from his back pocket he aimed it at Steve. "Actually I think I do."

Steve looked to him and eyed his own gun up on the kitchen counter. Dodging the shot that came his way, he dived over to the kitchen counter and grabbed his own gun before shooting back at him. There was only going to be one way out of this and that was that scumbag in a body bag. Hiding behind a counter he then used the reflection of the windows to see where he was. He was a cocky one that was for sure. "Give up now Nate."

"No chance! I'm going to shoot you then I'm going to find her then I'm going to shoot her. Only difference is I'm going to make her suffer." He shouted as he looked to see where he would come from next.

Hearing him, Steve just lost it. Getting to his feet he practically ran at him, tackling him to the floor before he got on top of him he and repeatedly punched him over and over again in the face, knocking the gun out of his hand as he did, losing his own gun in the heat of it all. There was no way in hell he was going to let this guy lay another finger on Sam again. His knuckles were hurting but right now he didn't care. He had this coming.

Blocking one of his punches, Nate punched Steve in the stomach before pushing him off him and jumping to his feet and giving Steve a kick in the face.

As he was kicked in the face, Steve quickly shook it off before he got to his feet, ignoring the blood that was coming out of his nose before he quickly glanced around for the guns.

Wiping his bloody lip, Nate smirked to him. "Getting tired old man?" He mused looking to him. He could do this all night!

"Not even close." He stated before he saw one of the guns and quickly slid across the floor and grabbed, rolling onto his back quickly he aimed it at Nate before firing two shots at him as Nate grabbed one of the kitchen knives and went for him. Watching as the blood seeped out of Nate's mouth before he collapsed on the floor Steve sighed as he got to his feet, kicking the knife away from Nate's hand, still aiming the gun at him. Just because he shot him didn't mean he was dead!

"Steve!" Came Chin's voice as he entered the house.

"In the kitchen." He called, keeping his eyes and the gun locked on Nate.

Rushing in with Kono following behind him, Chin looked down to Nate on the floor before looking to Steve. "You okay?"

"Holy crap boss…" Kono mumbled looking to him.

"I'll be fine." He told them wiping his bloody nose before he put the safety cap back on his gun before moving it to his waist band once more before looking down to Nate once more. It was over. He wouldn't be able to hurt Sam again.  
Looking to Kono and Chin he then brushed past them as he headed back to his place, knocking the door he sighed a little. "Danny it's me open up." He mumbled. He felt like crap right now. He couldn't imagine how Sam must be feeling. Nate was definitely stronger than he looked.

Unlocking and opening the front door, Danny looked to Steve. "Holy shit are you alright?" He asked looking to him up and down to see the damage.

Steve nodded a little as he stepped inside. "I'll be fine. Where is she?" He asked looking to him, shutting the door behind him.

"She's asleep in your bed, well she's either asleep or she's passed out from being in so much pain…I wanted to take her to hospital but she point blank refused. She still got a dislocated shoulder…I cleaned her up best I could but she's still pretty much covered in blood."

"You didn't put her shoulder back in?" Steve asked looking to him heading to the stairs quickly.

"Steve I am not a doctor….not everyone can put a shoulder back into place like you can."

"No but the longer you leave it out the more damage it does." He mumbled as he headed upstairs, Danny following behind. Going into his bedroom he went over to the bed and sat on it next to Sam. She looked so peaceful right now. "Sam." He called gently as he moved his arm under her and bought her up to sit probably but she was quite floppy. "Sam I need you to wake up." He called a bit louder.

"No…" She groaned as she looked to him tiredly. "I'm tired…"

Steve sighed. "I know you are and I promise you can go back to sleep…but I need to put your shoulder back in first…"

Hearing him, Sam looked to him and shook her head, her face draining of the remaining colour she had left. "No more pain…"

"It'll be quick I promise. It's got to be done. It's either I do it or we go to the hospital" He told her before he looked to Danny. "Danny sit the other side of her for me."

Danny nodded as he sat on the other side of the bed and then looked to Steve. "Now what?" He asked.

Gently moving Sam forward to lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder as he body fell against Danny's. "Hold her tight." He instructed gently before moving onto the bed more and sighing as he prepared himself. Her shoulder looked so messed up. It was clean out of place but he was hoping it would go back in quite easy.

Making sure he had a tight grip of Sam he looked to Steve and nodded. "I got her."

Steve nodded a little before he then took a breath as he moved one hand to her back on the back of her shoulder blade before moving his other hand to the front where her shoulder had come out. He had done this before and right now he didn't want to cause her anymore pain and he knew it was going to hurt like hell! Looking to Danny he then nodded before clenching his jaw as he used all the strength he had and pushed her shoulder back to where it should be, his heart breaking as she screamed out in pain before she started to sob. Gently moving her into his chest he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed as he held her close to him, wrapping his arms gently around her. "I'm sorry. It's done." He whispered to her, gently rocking her in his arms. "It's over now. It's all over."

Danny heard the pop of Sam's shoulder and if he was honest he felt sick! "I'll go and give them a hand next door." He told him as he got to his feet and looked to the two. "I'll grab her some fresh clothes." He told him before he then headed out of his room and down the stairs.

Steve nodded a little to Danny before he then sighed down to Sam and pressed a kiss to the top of her head as he just held her close to him letting her just cry. He didn't know if she was crying because of the pain or because of everything that had happened.  
When she eventually stopped crying he looked down to her, seeing as she had fallen back asleep he gently laid her down, he'd give her some painkillers and an ice pack when she woke up but right now he wanted her to sleep. He doubted she even slept much living with that monster. Moving one of his pillows under her shoulder to keep it supported he then pressed a kiss to her forehead before he gently got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom. He needed to clean himself up. Turning the shower on he then pulled his shirt off, he had a few bruises but nothing major. The cut on his arm was pretty deep but that would heal in a couple of days. All that mattered to him this very moment was Sam was finally safe. She was free from that monster.


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes fluttering open a small frown formed on her features. That wasn't her ceiling. This wasn't her bed. Glancing around slightly she then remembered what had happened and that she was in Steve's bed. Her shoulder was throbbing but the pain wasn't unbearable. Gently climbing out of the bed she noticed a clean set of her clothes on the chair in the corner before she looked down to herself. Blood stains all over her. Rolling her eyes a little she then headed downstairs to find Steve, heading into the kitchen she smiled to herself seeing him making a cup of tea and lent against the door a little, keeping her bad arm still quite close to her body. "Enough in there for me?" She asked with a little smile.

Steve was in his own little world, hearing Sam's voice he turned his head and smiled over to her. "You should be resting." He told her as he grabbed another mug and made up a tea for her.

Sam laughed a little as she walked over to him and stood next to him. "I've been resting enough I think."

Looking down to her, Steve noticed she still held her arm close to her. "How's your shoulder?" He asked looking down to her.

"Still a bit sore..." She mumbled before looking to him before sighing a little. "Thank you. For everything." She whispered, seeing the bruise on his jaw line she hovered her fingers lightly over it. "Did he hurt you?" She asked, her eyes locking onto his bruise.

"You don't need to thank me." He looked down to her and smiled and shook his head before he gently taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "I'll be fine don't worry…and you'll be fine." He promised looking to her. "He's dead Sam. He'll never hurt you again."

Sam looked to him. "Really?"

Steve nodded as he looked down to her. "Really. Not that he gave me much choice. It was him or me. And frankly I didn't fancy being stabbed." He smiled a little to her before giving her a gentle nudge. "Go sit down on the couch, I'll bring you tea over."

Sam smiled and nodded a little as she headed into the living room and gently moved to sit on the couch. She was still pretty sore.

Grabbing their teas, Steve followed her in, passing Sam her tea he then moved and sat next to her, taking a sip of his tea before he then popped it down on the coffee table and looking to her. "If you want, you can stay here until they've cleaned up your place…"

Taking a sip of her tea, Sam looked to him and smiled a little. "Thank you that's really sweet, but think I'll go visit my parents for a while…"

"You're leaving?" He asked with a frown to her. He didn't want her to go.

Sam looked to him. "I'll be back." She whispered before sighing. "I just think after everything that's happened with Nate I just need some space. Give my face and body a chance to heal…hardly a good look going to work with a busted face and ribs. Not going to be much use am I?"

Steve sighed a little but he gave a nod and looked to her. "Promise me you'll come back?"

"I promise." She told him as she popped her tea on the coffee table before moving her arm around his neck as she hugged him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I'm coming back for you." She whispered to him.

Moving his arm around her he held her close before he then looked to her as he heard her. "Coming back for me?" He asked.

Sam looked to him and nodded. "Yes." She whispered before moving her hand gently to his bruised cheek before softly running her thumb over his bruise before smiling a little. "Fifteen years later and I'm still crazy about you…" She whispered to him.

"I know that feeling." He whispered back to her, leaning into her hand more before sighing as he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He couldn't help himself. He knew he was with Lyn and this was the last thing he should be doing but he loved this woman. He always has done and nothing was ever going to change that. He wanted to be with Sam.

As he kissed her, Sam instantly responded and kissed him back. Moving her hand to the back of his neck she pulled him more to her, moving to lie down on the couch, pulling him down on top of her.

Happily moving over her, Steve kept his lips to hers; nuzzling himself between her legs as he felt them move to either side of him, being gentle not to hurt her. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath back, he pressed his forehead to hers and smiled gently rubbing his nose against hers. "I love you." He whispered to her. "I never told you enough when we were younger…"

"I love you." She whispered back to him as she looked up to him, gently running her fingers over his lips. "I tried not too…but seeing you again, all the feelings came flooding back…"

"I know…I was so happy when I saw it was you, but then when I saw you had a boyfriend…I was gutted…"

"But you have a girlfriend…" Sam whispered looking to him.

"A girlfriend I don't love, don't get me wrong I care about her and I don't want to hurt her." He looked to her. "But I can't help how I feel about you. I want to be with you. Not her…"

Looking to him Sam gave a nod as she stole a kiss off him before looking to him, softly stroking his cheek with her thumb. "I want to be with you. And we will…" She whispered to him. "As soon as I'm back from visiting my parents. We'll be together."

Steve looked to her and nodded. "I'll end it with Lyn." He promised looking to her.

She nodded a little to him and smiled as she kissed him again before she sighed a little against his lips and looked to him. "I should get going soon…"

"So soon?" Steve asked with a pout to her.

Sam nodded a little to him. "The hospital called my parents yesterday cause they're my registered next of kins…they're freaking out about what happened so I said I'd be home as soon as I could cause my dad's too sick to fly at the moment." She sighed. "They're going to freak even more when they see me like this…"

"The main thing is you're safe…" Steve told her looking to her, gently rubbing the side of her hip as he looked down to her. "Nate is never going to hurt you again."

Looking up to him she gave a little smile and nodded. "You're right." Pulling him down for another kiss she then looked to him. "Thank you for saving me."

"You don't need to thank me." He told her looking down to her.

"If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead."

Steve shook his head. "I'd never let that happen."

"My knight in shining armour." She whispered with a smile to him.

Steve smiled to her once more before he went in for another kiss. As the door knocked he hung his head a little before stealing a kiss off her before getting to his feet and heading to the door. Looking back to Sam seeing she was sat back up again and sipping on her tea he opened the door, seeing it was Danny he smiled and opened it fully. "Hey Danno."

"Hey. Thought I'd pop by and see how the patient was doing." He commented as he stepped inside, seeing Sam on the couch he smiled to her. "Hey, how you feeling?" He asked moving his hands into his pockets.

Sam smiled to him. "I'm okay thanks Danny. Still a bit sore." She admitted to him. She thought it was nice of him to come and check that she was alright.

"Well I guess that's to be expected. Though between the pair of you, you both look like you could do with a hospital bed."

Steve rolled his eyes and shut the door before he moved and sat back down next to Sam and looked to him. "I have no broken bones…"

"You don't need to have broken bones to be in a hospital bed." Danny commented looking to him before looking to Sam. "They said when you can go back into your place yet?"

Sam shook her head. "No but it doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to California to see my parents for a bit."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "You allowed to fly? With your fractured ribs and well…after the beating you had?"

"It's kinda why I'm going. The hospital called my parents last night when I was admitted and they're freaking out a bit. My dad can't fly at the moment and after everything I just need to get away. Clear my head. Heal my body." She explained taking a sip of her tea once more.

"That's a fair point. Must be glad it's all over now and Nate is…well dead."

"Danny." Frowned Steve with a shake of his head.

Sam smiled to Steve. "It's okay." She looked to Danny and nodded. "And I am. As awful as it sounds, Nate being dead is a relief…I don't have to look over my shoulder every second of the day." She looked to the pair of them. "Do you think they'll let me in to get my passport?"

Danny looked to her and thought for a minute. "They might, or if you tell them where it is I'm sure they'll grab it for you. It's only a clean-up not like they got to collect evidence."

Sam nodded a little before looking to Steve. "Is it okay if I use your shower?"

"Yeah of course there's some clean clothes on the chair in my room."

Sam smiled and nodded as she got up from the couch before she headed up the stairs to have a shower.

As Sam went upstairs, Danny looked to Steve. "So?"

"So what?" Steve asked with a frown.

"Don't give me that." Danny looked to him. "Have you two had words?" He asked with a slight smirk.

Steve looked to him for a few minutes before giving a nod. "Yeah…"

"And?" He asked. The suspense was killing him!

"I'm going to end it with Lyn…when she comes back we will be together…" He told him with a soft smile.

Danny smiled to him. "I'm happy for you. I know how much she means to you and you generally deserve to be happy and I think this girl can do that."

"So do I." Steve replied with a smile before sighing. "Just wish she wasn't leaving."

"But she's going to be back. Besides. Might be easier to break it off with Lyn if she's not here. Less pressure for you and like Sam said, she needs time to heal. Not just her body but in her mind too. What she went through was quite traumatic. She's going to need her space right now." He explained softly to him.

Steve listened to him before he smiled and nodded. "You're right. I just hope she's not gone too long." He admitted to him before glancing towards the stairs. Last thing he wanted was for Sam to leave for a bit but he knew it was what she needed. Danny was right. Even though they admitted how they felt everything that had happened with Nate was still quite raw. She needed time to get over that before they moved forward. Grabbing his mug of tea from the side he took a sip of it. He felt happy. He knew he was going to be happy, but he still had the task of breaking it off with Lyn and he had no idea how she was going to take it. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't live a lie anymore. He cared for her but he didn't love her. It wasn't fair on her for them to keep pretending they were okay when in reality they weren't. He had to be honest with her. She deserved that much. He just wanted to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Five Days Later**

"Any word from Sam?" Danny asked as he grabbed two beers from the fridge and passed one to Steve sat at the table. It was their day off so they done a spot of fishing before coming back to Danny's place for a beer and something to eat.

Taking the beer he offered him a smile before he then nodded a little as he took the cap off and took a swig before resting it back down onto the table. "Yeah, she messaged me when she landed and I get a few messages now and again from her. I think her dad's really sick at the moment so it's just finding the time, not to mention she said when they saw her they absolutely freaked so I think they've currently wrapped her up in bubble wrap."

"What's up with her dad?" He asked as he sat opposite him and opened his beer and took a sip. "Don't blame them mind for wanting to wrap her up in bubble wrap. Nate seriously messed her up."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, I think he had a stroke a couple years ago and has had a few problems since. Mary and Sam used to be quite close so think even after all these years they kept in touch. I think Mary mentioned it to me last time she was here." He took another sip of his beer and nodded to him. "I know, her parents were always quite protective when she younger so I'm not really surprised either."

Danny nodded a little before looking to him. "So when are you breaking it off with Lyn? Sam's been gone five days now."

Steve sighed as he picked at the label on his beer bottle. "Tonight. I've invited her around."

"It's for the best." Danny told him with a reassuring smile.

"I know…but I have no idea what I'm going to tell her. Do I tell her about Sam?" He asked looking to him.

Danny sighed. "I don't know…I mean unless she asks if there's someone else I wouldn't mention it….just say you don't think the relationship is going anywhere and she deserves someone who can give her more."

Steve sighed a little and gave a nod as he lent back in the chair.

"It'll be worth it in the end Steve. You're doing this to be with the love of your life…and trust me I never thought I would ever say that. I didn't think it would be possible for you to have a love of your life."

Steve laughed a little as he looked to him before he picked as his label some more before he looked to his watch and sighed a little. "I should get going. She's going to be there soon. She always turns up early."

"She does?" Danny asked with a frown.

Steve nodded as he got to his feet. "Yeah, the night Sam was pushed down the stairs? We went for dinner, table wasn't booked till six and she was at mine just after four when I arrived home from work."

"Bit eager…"

He nodded. "Just a bit." Grabbing his keys from the side and slipping his wallet into his back pocket he looked to his friend. "I'll give you a call later."

"I'll come around after Lyn's left if you want? Grace and Charlie are staying with Rachel tonight."

Steve nodded. "Yeah sure that sounds good to me, I'll text you when she's gone." He sighed. "Wish me luck."

Danny got to his feet. "Good luck, but remember, you're doing this to be with Sam."

Steve nodded a little to him before he headed out to his truck. He could do this. He was Steve McGarrett he could do anything! Climbing into his truck, he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent a message to Sam.

 **To: Sam x  
** _Tonight is the night. Hope your dad is doing okay.  
Can't wait for you to come home. I miss you.  
Love you, Steve xx_

Sending it he then slid his phone back into his pocket before he then started the engine as he then drove back to his place. He wasn't expecting a reply back from her, she had a lot more things to worry about, but he wanted her to know that he was thinking of her. And he was. He couldn't wait for her to come home so he could have her back in his arms once more. Driving back to his place he climbed out of the truck and headed inside. There was no point him cooking dinner for them tonight, he had a funny feeling she wouldn't be staying long after he broke the news. Closing the door behind him before he then grabbed his phone as it went off in his pocket, a smile forming on his lips seeing Sam's name flash up on the screen as he opened the text message.

 **To: Steve x  
** _I miss you too. I'll be home as soon as dad is well enough.  
I love you too. Good luck tonight xx _

Slipping his phone back into his pocket he then smiled to himself before he then looked to the door as he heard a knock. This was it. Taking a breath he then headed over to the door and opened it, offering a small smile to Lyn. "Hey. Come on in." He told her as he opened the front door a little more for her.

Lyn smiled as she stepped inside; kissing Steve's cheek she held up a bottle of wine she had bought. "Thought I'd bring a bottle." She mused with a smile to him as she headed in more and popped it down on the coffee table. She had no idea what was about to come her way.

Seeing the bottle of wine he smiled a little before he then looked to her before sighing a little as he shut the front door. "Lyn…" He began. "We need to talk…"

"Sure what about?" She asked with a smile to him.

Gesturing for her to sit down he then sat on the couch himself.

Lyn frowned a little as she down and looked to him. "Are you okay?" She asked. "How's your neighbour? Is she okay? I forgot to message you about it the other day."

Steve nodded a little. "Uh yeah she's okay, didn't end well for her boyfriend but she's safe now." He looked to her. "We need to talk…"

Lyn laughed a little. "You already said that. What's wrong Steve?" She asked resting her hand on his knee.

Steve looked to her. "Lyn you're a great woman and I really care about you…" He paused and looked to her. "But I think it's time we went our separate ways."

Lyn frowned a little as she took her hand off his lap and moved it to her own. "You're breaking up with me?" She asked looking to him.

Steve sighed and nodded a little. "I am…I'm sorry. I just don't think this is going anywhere anymore and you deserve someone who is going to give you what you want…"

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me." She commented with the shake of her head. "I thought we were happy?"

Steve looked to her. "I wasn't." He admitted looking to her. "I see you more as a friend…it's not you, it's me." He really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Lyn scoffed. "Seriously?" She looked to him. "You're going to give me the 'it's not you it's me' line?" She shook her head and sighed before looking to him. "Is there someone else?"

Steve looked to her. He had to be honest. "Yes." He admitted with a sigh. "It's someone I've been in love with for a very long time…and it's not fair to be with you when I'm in love with someone else. I don't want to hurt you Lyn, but you deserve so much more."

Lyn clenched her jaw before she looked to him and shook her head as she got to her feet, grabbing the bottle of wine she bought she headed out, going through the front door she slammed it behind her as she left.

Steve flopped back as she stormed out. He hoped that they could part on good terms and still be friends. Maybe he shouldn't have admitted he was in love with someone else? But he wasn't going to lie. It wasn't fair to lie to her. Grabbing his phone he then sighed as he text Danny.

 **To: Danny  
** _It's done. She asked if there was someone else. I was honest and said there was. Just didn't say who. She stormed out of here. Think she now hates me._

 **To: Steve  
** _It had to be done. You done what was best for YOU. Don't forget that. I'm sure she'll get over it. This is your chance to be happy, Steve. I know you think you don't deserve to be happy but you do. Want me to come over?_

 **To: Danny  
** _Thanks Danno. No don't worry I'm wiped, going to have a shower and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Breakfast on you?_

 **To: Steve  
** _Ok. No chance! Breakfast on YOU! I bought breakfast last time. Your turn buddy. See you in the morning._

Reading Danny's text he couldn't help but chuckle to himself before he got to his feet and sighed. Locking up the house he headed upstairs. He wanted to get some sleep. Having a quick shower he soon climbed into bed, getting under the sheets he rested his head back on the pillow as he looked up to the ceiling. It was done. He didn't have to worry about how she was going to react. In fact she took it better than he originally expected. He sure as hell expected a slap in the face but nothing! Letting his eyes fall to a close he then took a deep breath as he relaxed. All he wanted now was for Sam to come home so they could be together. He was missing her like crazy. He just wanted her home. The sooner she was back the better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Smut xD**

 **Two Weeks Later**

A small yawn passing his lips, Steve plodded down the stairs of his home in just his joggers late afternoon, running his fingers through his hair as he did. After another night shift with the team he was exhausted and with Sam still not home he thoughts were elsewhere rather than on the job. He thought that she would have been home by now. Pouring himself a mug of coffee he lifted the mug up to his lips, happy to embrace the hot liquid before he let a sigh pass as there was a knock at the front door. Couldn't he just have a cup of coffee first?  
Heading out of the kitchen and over to the front door, he unlocked before opening it slightly, his hard features soon softening. "You're back…"

Sam smiled to him. "I'm back..." She replied as she stepped inside, instantly pressing her body to his as she shut the door behind her, hovering her lips to his, her hands running up his bare chest. "And I've missed you a lot…"

Pressing her up against the door as she shut it, he locked it before he rested his hands either side of her head his lips brushing against hers lightly. "I've missed you…way too much."

Her eyes locking to his, Sam ran her hands down his chest, hooking her finger onto the band of his joggers as she pulled them slightly before letting them go, smirking as she let the elastic hit his skin once more. "Prove it." She whispered to him.

Hearing her he looked to her, looking her up and down before he scooped her up in his arms and headed upstairs with her. "Will do beautiful." He had waited a long time for this. Waited a long time for her. Going into his room he headed over to the bed, laying her down on it before happily climbed on top of her, moving between her legs as they wrapped around his waist before he hovered his lips to hers.

Giggling as Steve picked her up she smiled to him before happily laying back on his bed as he put her down, biting down on her lip as he climbed over her. Moving her legs tightly around his waist she playfully bit his lip as he hovered his lips to hers before she captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Kissing her back, Steve ran his hands over her body. It had felt like forever since he had her in his arms and now she was finally back. He was going to savour every single moment of this. Taking her hands in his he moved them above her head, giving them a gentle squeeze before he moved his hands to the bottom of her vest and pulled it up breaking the kiss briefly as he pulled the vest over her head before he returned his lips to hers, throwing her vest to the floor, his hands moving to work on her jeans as he tugged them down. He wanted her so bad right now.

Lifting her hips up as Steve tugged her jeans down, Sam sat up slightly, her lips locked to his as she moved her hands to his joggers and pushed them down, glad that he only had them on as she kicked her jeans off onto the floor leaving her in just her underwear.

As Sam sat up slightly, Steve moved his lips to her neck, his one hand moving to unclip her bra while the other happily rested on her hip as he kicked his joggers off, leaving her in just her thong. Lifting his head back, he looked down to her perfect body, taking in what she looked like before he lent back down and peppered the top of her chest with kisses before slowly working his way down her body.

Biting down on her lip as he kissed her neck, Sam happily ran her hands over his body. She loved the feel of him beneath her hands. As he started kissing down her body she could feel herself getting more turned on. She needed him. Locking her legs around his waist she soon rolled them over, taking his hands as she interlocked their fingers and pinned his hands above his head, pressing her forehead to his as she slowly grinded down on him. She could feel how hard he was against her. It just turned her on more.

Looking up to her as she rolled them over, he looked up to her, cupping her face with his one hand while his other hand slowly moved down her body, pulling her thong down before he took a hold of himself and guided himself to her entrance before he slowly pushed himself inside her, keeping his eyes locked on hers, biting down on his lip as he got deeper inside her. He forgot how good it felt. Forgot how good she felt.

As he pushed himself inside her, Sam's mouth dropped open a little as a moan slipped her lips, kicking her thong onto the floor with the rest of their clothes. Holding back a moan as she moved fully down on him, Sam let herself adjust to him for a few seconds before she started to ride him, keeping her forehead to his as she rode him nice and slow. She was going to savour this moment for as long as she could. It had been fifteen years since she last had this man like this. She was going to make every moment last.

Biting his lip as she started to ride him, Steve let a sigh of lust pass his lips as he cupped her face with both his hands and captured her lips with his, slowly pushing himself deeper inside her, getting into rhythm with her though the slow pace was killing him right now. Banding his one arm around her waist he held her tightly before he done a few hard, fast deep thrusts inside her a smirk forming on his lips as she let out a loud moan against their lips before rolling them over so he was on top, happily gazing down to her before he thrusted hard and fast.

Moaning loudly against his lips as he gave her a few hard, fast deep thrusts, Sam looked up to him as he rolled them over. Her breathing was shallow; he was driving her crazy already. As he started to thrust hard and fast into her, moans just tumbled from Sam's lips as she kept her legs tightly around his waist. She never wanted this to end.

Thrusting harder and deeper into her, Steve locked his lips to hers, his hands feeling over every inch of her body. He couldn't get enough of her. With each moan Sam let slip past her lips the more Steve was eager to make her moan even more.

With soft moans passing her lips now and again Sam moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. Keeping her legs tight around him she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic. "Oh god Steve..." She moaned as she dug her nails into his back a little. She could feel herself getting closer.

Hearing her he happily thrusted as hard and fast as he could inside her, he could tell she was close and he was making sure he was getting as deep as possible. He wanted her to scream his name by the end of this. Pumping his cock deep inside her he could feel the urge to let go and explode inside her but he wasn't letting this end just yet. He couldn't. He was enjoying this way too much for it to end now.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath back Sam moved her forehead to Steve's as she clung onto him tightly trying to hold back moans but he was making it impossible as he thrusted as hard and as fast as he could into her, her hips moving rapidly against his. It was impossible for her not to moan at this point. "Steve…" She moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulder her head falling back onto the pillow exposing her neck to which Steve took full advantage of as he moved his lips to her neck and began kissing, sucking and biting at her neck. She wanted to make this last as long as possible but it was clear right now they both needed each other so bad and so much.

Steve couldn't help but smirk as he watched Sam's reaction to him. Biting down on her neck he thrusted hard and fast. There was no stopping him. Or them at this point. They were so lost in each other right now. His hands firmly on her hips as he thrusted he had to hold back his own moans…well try too but she felt too good not to moan.

Completely out of breath Sam bit down on her lip as she clung to Steve. "Oh god Steve…" She whispered breathlessly. "I'm gonna…" But before she could even finish her sentence she let out a loud moan of Steve's name as she finally let go and climaxed, clinging onto him as if her life depended on it, her hips moving frantically against his wanting him to climax with her.

Feeling Sam climax around him felt incredible, feeling her still moving against him he used what energy he had left he really went for it and thrusted as hard and fast as he could before he let a moan of his own pass his lips as he climaxed himself, pouring himself deep inside her before eventually collapsing gently on top of her, his head burying in her neck as he pressed a soft kiss against it as he tried to catch his breath back.

Moaning as he kept thrusting, Sam bit down on her lip, her body arching into Steve's feeling him climax, her own breathing rapid as she tried to get it back to normal, but right now it was too perfect. Moving her arms around him, she let her legs fall either side of him before pressing a kiss to his head as she just happily held him in her arms. She was treasuring this moment right now. Glad to be home and back in his arms.

Lifting his head up, Steve looked down to her, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb before he leant in and softly pressed his lips to hers.

Sam smiled as she happily kissed him back, running her fingers lightly through his hair she broke the kiss and looked to him. "I love you."

"I love you." He told her as he kissed her again before he gently pulled out of her and flopped on the bed beside her.

Rolling onto her side as Steve moved on the bed, she hooked her leg over his, resting her head on his shoulder as she curled into him.

Moving his arm around her he held her close to him as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, softly running his fingers up and down her arm as he enjoyed this moment with her. He had waited so long and now he was just cherishing this moment with her. "How's your dad?" He asked looking down to her.

Sam smiled looking to him. "He's a lot better. I told him what happened. He said when he can come back to the Island he owes you a beer." She mused with a smile to him.

Steve smiled down to her before he kissed her head again. "I'm glad you're back."

Sam smiled up to him. "Me too. I missed you."

"I missed you. Felt like you had been gone for months." He mumbled as he kept running his fingers lightly up and down her arm.

"I know I'm sorry, my dad took a dodgy turn."

He looked down to her. "Don't apologize. Your dad needed you. All that matters now is that he's better and you are safe."

Sam smiled. "I'm safe and I'm all yours."

"All mine?" He mused as he looked to her. "I like the sound of that."

Sam grinned. "You do?"

"I do." He smiled down to her. "Sammy, I've liked you for a really long time…will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam couldn't help but burst into laughter as she looked to him, climbing on top of him she pressed her bare chest to his and looked down to him. "You seriously going to ask me out the same way you did when we were kids?" She asked looking to him with a chuckle.

Steve thought for a minute before he nodded. "Yes I am." He beamed cheekily to her.

"Well in that case how could I ever say no? Of course I'll be your girlfriend Steve McGarrett." She laughed and smiled down to him as she cupped his face and happily pressed her lips to his.

Happily kissing her back, Steve smirked as he rolled them over once more, looking down to her he smirked. "Did I tell you how much I've missed you?"

Sam smirked back to him. "You did…but I think you should tell me again…" She whispered up to him, her legs happily wrapping her legs around Steve's waist one more.

Steve grinned down to her before he pressed his lips back to hers, slowly sinking himself back inside, smirking as Sam moaned against his lips. This feeling would never get old. He still could remember the first time they ever made love all those years ago and she still felt incredible to this day and he could happily do this forever with her. She was his everything and he was happily going to show her every day. He loved her and he wanted her to know how much.

* * *

 ** _So i should be finishing this story in the next chapter, i hope you've all enjoyed the new twist i put on Sam and Steve.  
I'm currently playing with a few ideas for a new story, but nothing is jumping out at me right so would love to know what kind of story you guys would like next for these guys whether its the new Sam/Steve or the Sam/Steve you've all grown to love in previous stories. I love writing for you guys and love writing Sam and Steve so please any ideas or plots that you would like, either leave a review or drop me a PM and i will try my best to do a story for you :)_**

 ** _Much Love_**

 ** _K xx_**


	10. Chapter 10

"You know I was starting to think you'd actually got kidnapped." Danny commented as stepped into Steve's place the next morning and looked to him, resting his hands on his hips, his voice laced with annoyance. "I called you like fifty times last night. I was going to work to file a missing person's report but thought I'd come and make sure you're actually still breathing."

As Danny started as soon as he opened the door, Steve shut the front door behind him and folded his arms across his chest as he looked to him. "Are you done?" He asked looking to him.

"Am I done?" Danny asked looking to him before scoffing. "No I'm not done; you're not even dressed for work unless you think shirtless and jogging bottoms are the appropriate attire for work."

"Steve have you seen…." Sam began as she came down the stairs dressed in just one of Steve's shirts before she then smiled and offered Danny a smile as she saw him and ruffled her messy blonde hair a little. "Hey Danny…"

Seeing Sam coming down and in one of Steve's shirts, Danny looked to Steve and smirked before he smiled to Sam. "Hey Sam. Didn't know you were back."

Sam smiled to him as she stood next to Steve. "I got back late yesterday afternoon."

"Nice break? How's your dad, Steve said he hadn't been well?"

Sam nodded and smiled once more. "Yeah was just what I needed to be honest and gave my parents a chance to chill out a bit after everything that happened." She smiled once more. "He's good thank you. He took a dodgy turn but he's back on the mend now. He's hoping he'll be well enough to come to the Island towards the end of the year." She smiled to him before looking to Steve. "Have you seen my phone?"

Steve looked to her and shook his head a little. "No sorry babe. Ring it off my phone…"

Sam blushed a little as she looked up to him. "I can't find yours either…" She whispered to him.

"Oh so that's why you've not been answering your phone." Danny mused with a smirk to him. "You've lost it. Why am I not surprised?" Danny commented with a shake of his head. "World war three could be starting and you wouldn't know because you're too busy…"

"It's very important you don't finish that sentence." Steve cut in looking to him before looking to Sam, trying to remember. "Urm check behind the headboard or behind the bedside tables. They're definitely upstairs. Might have slipped under the bed if they went through the headboard."

Sam nodded before smiling to Danny. "Nice to see you again, Danny." She smiled to him before heading back upstairs.

"You too Sam." He smiled to her and watched her go back upstairs before looking to Steve. "So that's why you weren't answering your phone. You've been too busy with your new girlfriend you lost your phone in the process."

Steve rolled his eyes as he looked to him. "Seriously? Have you come here just to give me a headache?" He asked with a slight laugh.

Danny sighed as he looked to him. "No. I'm guessing you're not coming into work today?"

Steve looked to him. "I think I'm going to have a personal day. Have some time with Sam before she has to return to work."

"You mean you're going to spend the day in bed?" He asked with a chuckle to him.

"I don't think how we spend our day is any of your business." He commented with a laugh to him.

"I guess not. Hey maybe once Sam's more settled again we can all go for dinner and I'll bring Melissa."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "As I recall you hated us double dating. Dare we re-live Valentine's Day a couple years ago?"

"Yeah well Melissa has been on my back about going to dinner with you again. And well since Sam's back be a good chance for the girls to get to know each other. Plus I think they'd get on better than what she did with Lyn."

Steve frowned before moving his hand to his friend's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

Swatting his hand away he looked to him. "I'm fine. It'll be nice for Sam. Help her feel a little bit more welcome and not have to worry what everyone thinks of her or refer to her as the chick who was abused by her psycho boyfriend. But of normality." He told him with a shrug.

"Well I'll talk to Sam about it and I'm sure we can organise something." He told him with a smile. "Now can you get lost?" He asked with a chuckle. He didn't want to be rude but he was missing out on time with Sam.

Danny rolled his eyes as he looked to him. "You're like a pair of horny teenagers!" Shaking his head he laughed heading to the front door. "Enjoy your day…I'll come and see you later…well maybe." He laughed and shook his head before he happily left the two to it.

Seeing Danny out, Steve then smiled as he headed back upstairs. "Any luck?" He asked with a slight chuckle seeing Sam's legs dangling out from under the bed.

"Found them." She called as she shuffled out from under the bed and smiled to him as she got to her feet and offered him his phone. "I think from now on maybe we should be more careful of where we start throwing our clothes." She commented with a chuckle up to him.

Taking his phone he then took hers off her before he then put them on top of his dresser before moving back over to her, his hands sliding around her waist as he looked down to her a soft smirk playing on his lips.

Sam watched him carefully before she then raised an eyebrow at his smirk and moved her own arms around him. "Why do I get the feeling you are up to something Steve McGarrett?"

"What makes you think that I'm up to anything Samantha Walker?"

Sam groaned. "Ugh please don't call me Samantha. My dad calls me that when I'm in trouble." She laughed and tapped his nose. "Because I know you and I know that smirk means something."

"Maybe I'm just really happy that you are here?"

Sam looked to him. "You sure as hell better be happy I'm here."

"Oh I am." He promised with a smile as he lent down and happily stole a kiss off her. "More than happy." He whispered against her lips.

Sam smiled as she heard him and happily kissed him back, tightening her arms around him before she looked up to him just happily gazing at him. Everything felt so perfect now that she was back. She loved him so much and it really came to light for her when she was stuck with Nate. He saved her.

Holding her close to him he happily just held her in his arms. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy but he knew it had been a while. He had everything that he had ever wanted in his arms right now. Her. Even when they were younger he was head over heels for her and his feelings had never changed and he knew they never would. She was the one for him and nothing or no one was ever going to change that for him. He was excited for what the future held for them. She was his forever.

* * *

 _ **So i'm going to leave it there for this story, i'm so glad so many you loved what i did with the new twist!**_

 _ **I'm happy and so excited to announce i have a new story in the works and will be posted in the next couple of days (I work two jobs the next two days so i'm limited on time) ! It will be for the 'Old' Sam and Steve and when that story is complete hopefully i'll have come up with a new story for these guys, they're super cute i must say 3**_

 _ **Thank you as always for your support 3**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K xx**_


End file.
